Sticking With Your Family It What Makes It Family
by Rue Dawn
Summary: Alexia George didn't do make-believe. Life taught her you can't escape reality. When her siblings told her about Narnia where they'd had a great adventure and fallen in love, she brushed them off. When they asked her to join their make believe game she rolled her eyes. But when a great lion came to her talking, she decided maybe just maybe it was time to believe. Edmund/OC


Okay so this is an Edmund/OC because I don't feel he has enough love although their will be hints of Susan/Caspian, Peter/OC and Lucy/OC. I hope everyone likes it and I damn sure hope I can update better! Please review and let me know how i'm doing and also any sensitive topics touched on I apologize for but it all comes from second hand knowledge thank god, so may not be entirely accurate. So yea, enjoy.

* * *

Alexia was thoroughly pissed off. She'd totally had enough. For a year she'd put up with her brother Nathan regaling her with stories of a magical land called Narnia that he'd visited with their elder sister Caroline. She allowed him to talk and listened patiently as he explained their journey, how they'd met the Pevinsie children; Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. How they'd struggled and toiled against a number of awful creatures who fought with the 'white witch' to save Narnia. How the great lion Aslan had crowned the Pevinsie children, and how they'd grown up ruling Narnia. Her brother went on to tell her how, as they grew him and Lucy became closer until they finally got married. How it was the happiest day of his life, and how he became a king through that marriage, just the same as Caroline becoming a queen when she married High King Peter, the magnificent.

Every time the story was told, Alexia denied herself, managed to withstand the temptation of rolling her eyes. She understood to some extent, really she did. So their mother was a drug addict and her boyfriend's weren't the most amicable of characters to say the least. In fact, they were usually demented, twisted, sick, sociopaths. Their father well, one could only imagine what happened to that sod, so messed up was a rather flattering, if understated description of their lives. Considering this, Alexia could certainly understand her brother being traumatized enough to make up a world of his own. A world where he was happy, valued and loved.

However, what she didn't agree with was Caroline encouraging Nathan's delusions. For that's what they were she was entirely sure. Short of this world sounding medieval like all young boys fantasies, it was also entirely impossible. It was meant to have talking animals for christs sake. But try as she might to help Nathan realise that this fantasy was just that, a childish fantasy that he was getting a little old for he wouldn't let it go. He insisted it was real at each and every turn and what was worse? Caroline. Alexia's blood boiled when she thought of Caroline. Of all the people she expected to support her helping Nathan get his head out of the clouds, Alexia thought she could count on her sister.

Caroline wasn't exactly strong willed like Alexia, but she was kind and compassionate. She was also extremely logical. When their mother had started with the drugs and strange men that held an unhealthy and downright sickening interest in the two girls Caroline had gone the opposite way to Alexia.

Alexia had rebelled. Screamed, shouted, kicked, punched and bitten whenever they got anywhere near her. This did not halt their advances by any means. After all she was a teenage girl, and they were fully grown men, but Alexia was not going down without a fight. Suffice to say that trait had carried over into her personal life and any boy with any interest in Alexia soon lost it.

Caroline however, had gone the other way. She allowed it to happen. She laid and she cried. She was not as strong as her younger sister and she saw no hope in pretending to be, except coming out of the situations more bruised and battered than she already did.

Throughout all this though both girls were adamant, nothing was happening to Nathan on their watch, and no matter what they had to keep their grip on reality. So when Caroline lost hers, Alexia was shocked to say the least.

It had been an odd conversation, Alexia had tucked Nathan into his bed, listened to his story, for the hundredth time, his brown eyes glittered with excitement the whole tale and then finally when he had fallen asleep she had kissed him on the forehead, ruffled his shaggy chestnut hair affectionately, and gone to find Caroline to ensure this madness came to an end.

Caroline had sighed when Alexia mentioned it; she had tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her right ear and fumbled with her words while staring at the bed sheets. Her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears as she looked up finally, that's when Alexia had known, Caroline, her forever logical older sister had fallen captive to this madness. It was a two hour conversation in which Caroline desperately tried to explain to Alexia, that everything Nathan had said was the truth. They really had been to Narnia, they really had met the Pevinsie children, defeated the white witch, grown up, got married and led a wonderful life. She told Alexia how the Pevensie's were from the 1940s. How they would hopefully be going back to Narnia, how when they did, if they had to leave she intended to ask Aslan to arrange for her to go back to the 1940s, with Peter.

Alexia had been furious that Caroline was encouraging her little brother to go mad, and hadn't really spoken to Caroline since that night. Although, reluctantly she had to admit that Caroline had changed, while she was still the timid, kind and compassionate older sibling Alexia had always cherished. She never once put herself in the unfortunate position of catching the eye of their mother's 'guests' again. In fact, she used unwavering precision to make sure she 'remained faithful to her husband' and that was what convinced Alexia her sister was mad. Poor sweet Caroline, in Alexia's opinion had obviously put up with so much that eventually she couldn't take it, and she had come up with this ridiculous tale to give herself a reason to grow a backbone and diligently avoid mothers 'friends', at least more of a reason than she already had.

But after a year of listening to their stories Alexia had become tired. She was sick of it. Sick of the make-believe, at first she was more than happy to accept that while she didn't agree with it, her siblings had found a comfort, an escape. However, after a year of being the only person dealing with her mother's 'friends' she couldn't stand it. It was unfair that the minds of her siblings would allow them to make up these tales while she suffered with no escape, every single night.

Alexia was a pretty girl, beautiful in fact. She was the girl with the long blonde hair, the glistening blue eyes, the beautiful smile, the bountiful breasts, the curves in the right places and the exceptional smile. But she hated it. She couldn't stand the looks she received; she couldn't stand the enjoyment her mother's companions gained from her body and most of all, she couldn't stand fighting every night tooth and nail and loosing. Being made to feel disgusting, dirty, used and most of all frightened and vulnerable were Alexia's most awful moments, she hated that it happened every night, and she hated the lack of escape.

It was unfair how, her little brother who was never touched, who's only problem was their mothers neglect, had an escape. It was unfair how her sister, also beautiful with her shoulder length brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, who was so much taller than Alexia, with a slimmer body but less breasts managed to avoid the situations and still had an escape.

So suffice to say Alexia did not like this 'Narnia' place, nor did she believe the hog wash. Until one particular day, the day that would be branded, she was sure forever in her memory.

"_Alexia, Alexia." Nathan called to his older sister, excitement in his childish voice. "Come quick, Alexia."_

_Alexia sighed and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders. She stood from her curled position outside in by the large oak tree in front of the woods and stretched making her bones pop. _

"_What is it Nath?" She asked the little boy running towards her with a slight frown, he hadn't been this happy in a while. _

"_We're going back, and this time you're coming too!" _

_Alexia raised her eyebrows at her little brother's statement, looking at his toothy grin and realising he wasn't so little anymore, not compared to her anyway, he was a couple of inches taller, but then she was only 5'1._

"_Going where, exactly?" She asked sceptically. The only place she could remember them ever going was camping once when she was about four making Nathan just born. _

"_Narnia, of course." He replied in a matter of fact tone grabbing her hand and turning around, "Now quick we have to go they probably need help and…" _

"_Stop." Alexia said tugging her hand from her brother's. "Just stop." _

"_But… Allie…" _

"_NO!" She shouted. Alexia couldn't remember the last time she was so enraged. "If you and Caroline want to go play in fantasy land be my guest but I'm not becoming a part of your madness." _

_Nathan's smile fell as he took in his sister's bright red face and icy glare. He turned and walked slowly back towards the forest where he could feel the magic pulling him. He had been sure Allie was meant to come but the magic push telling him to get her was gone. _

"_Okay Allie. See you." He sighed as he ran towards the magic pull, now surer._

_He was positive, if Aslan wanted his sister to come to Narnia. His sister would come to Narnia. One way or another. _

_Alexia sighed as she lost sight of her brother when he went deep enough into the woods. _

"_The quicker he gets out of these fantasies the better." She mumbled to herself as she turned to walk back to the house. _

"_Except they are not fantasies young one, they are completely real and it would do you well to help your siblings." A deep voice, that seemed to hold an unexplainable amount of authority said from behind her. _

_Alexia became angered as she whipped round to face the voice. "LOOK, I don't know who you are but.." She stopped short seeing a huge lion stood a foot away from her. _

"_You… you're a talking lion. Nope I'm going crazy. Their delusions have finally got to me." She mumbled. _

"_I have told you your siblings are not delusional, and they are in great need of your help. Perhaps you shall also find help in another realm." The lion continued. _

"_I do not wish to help." She said glaring at the lion. If he wasn't real, she reasoned, what harm could it do. _

"_YOU WILL HELP!" The lion roared pouncing on Alexia and knocking her off her feet. _

_She lay on her back and stared into the menacing face of the lion. 'Well no shit… they were telling the truth.' She thought. _

"_Alright, alright don't get your tail in a knot. I'll help." She grudgingly agreed. _

_Her tough façade was becoming incredibly hard to keep up with a terrifying lion on top of her._

"_And you will be helped in return." He said cryptically before roaring in her face. _

_And that is when Alexia began to fall. Everything around her was dark and for a moment she thought the lion had eaten her until she felt her back hit something solid. _

"Stupid fucking lion." She mumbled. Holding her head as she tried to sit up, her back protesting.

"ALLIE!" She suddenly found herself swamped by her little brother hugging her tightly and, consequently knocking her back to the floor.

"NATHAN!" Alexia yelled. "GET OFF ME!"

Nathan quickly scrambled to remove himself from his sister a sheepish look on his face as she got to her feet grumbling about talking lions.

Raising her eyes from the floor Alexia, found herself, no less than stunned by what she saw. Her sister in a medieval dress holding hands with a tall boy with blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. Her brother stood holding hands with a shorter girl both in medieval clothing, next to them stood a tall girl with dark hair in another medieval dress and two young men again, in medieval dress. The first was taller and Hispanic looking and skeptically appraising her, the second was shorter and extremely good looking, smirking slightly, his dark hair tousled and his eyes, which were slightly mesmerizing, twinkling in the dim light.

"What," Alexia snapped at the Hispanic looking boy, "Never seen someone fall from the fucking air before."

The boy paled and took a step back. "I… I … I…" He stuttered in a strange accent.

"Don't bother Caspian." Her sister spoke up, removing her hand from the blond boy's to approach her sister and hug her. "Alexia's got a foul temper. She doesn't mean it really."

Alexia glared at Caroline, before taking a sweeping glance around the room and giving a long whistle. "Well…" She said. "Seems you two were actually telling the truth."


End file.
